Reconnecting
by pin-up-girls
Summary: This was their escape. A break from everything except the pain, the pleasure. Both got what they needed from it. To reconnect to themselves and each other. Warnings: Wincest, kink. Can go hand in hand with 'Internal Binding!


**Title:** Reconnecting

**Author: **Mishka

**Summary: **This was their escape. A break from everything except the pain, the pleasure. Both got what they needed from it. To reconnect to themselves and each other.

**Warnings: **Not much really, just some kink. As in BDSM.

**A/N:** Miss KateCyrus is a bad influence on me lol. I guess this could maybe go hand in hand with her story Internal Bindings. It's under pin-up-girls as well so if you haven't checked it out yet I recommend you do, it's brilliant. But yes, this one is for Kate who's hurting Sammy ways are starting to rub off on me. Enjoy hun!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the Winchesters. I got the Season One BoxSet but that's about all.

* * *

Sam shivered as Dean dragged the paddle across his side. Barely hard enough to feel it, just light enough to tickle. Funny how something could tickle now because once that thing hit him it wouldn't be tickling anymore. It would hurt. A lot. _Dean and his toys_. But then, Sam wasn't complaining. Not at all. 

"I swear this is one of the best things I think I've ever invested in little brother." Dean mused aloud as he leant over Sam's back and ran the paddle against Sam's stomach, again the same soft touch, "You like that don't you Sam?" he asked when Sam failed to hide another shiver.

Sam nodded but didn't say anything. He wasn't aloud to speak unless Dean asked him to. He'd learnt that the first time they had, _played_. Besides, even if he wanted to talk there was no way he could. Apparently according to Dean he was 'fucking loud Sammy' so his older brother had taken extra precautions for the nights activities. Secured tightly in Sam's mouth was a black rubber ball gag.

"I thought so. But I bought something else for us to play with. You're going to love this." The older brother said and Sam could hear the smirk in his voice. What the hell had Dean gone and bought now?

He felt Dean move away, off the bed then heard rustling from the other side of the bed. Curiosity almost had him turning his head but he remained still. Kneeled on the bed, ass in the air, head down with his left cheek pressed against the scratchy motel sheets. Arms stretched out and wrists bound to the headboard in front of him. Add to that the ball gag and him being completely naked well yeah, he was having a good time. He shifted slightly and his hard dick brushed against the bed sending a shock of pleasure up him. Oh yeah, defiantly a good time.

"It's a surprise." Dean said as way of explanation as he tied the blindfold around Sam's eyes. Black silk, soft in contrast to hard leather and rubber of the gag, the cool metal of the cuffs around his wrists, "Ready?" Dean asked huskily.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes tight under the blindfold in expectation of what was to come. He heard the whistle of something moving fast through the air before he felt the impact. Not too hard but hard enough to sting. He grunted softly against the gag then shuddered as Dean ran whatever it was across his naked back. It felt like leather, lots of pieces of leather. His eyes widened under the blindfold when it clicked and he stiffened. Flogger. No. Fucking. Way. Dean, bought a fucking flogger?! He heard Dean chuckle behind him.

"That's right baby brother. Knew it wouldn't take long for you to figure it out. You always were the brains of the family," He paused then hit Sam again, harder this time on the other side, "You ever played with one of these before?" was asked as it came down again.

Sam shook his head in the negative. Paddle yes, nipple clamps yes, dildos yes, flogger no. Huh, why hadn't he tried a flogger before? He grunted loudly against the gag as Dean hit down with it hard. That was going to leave a bruise. His back stung from the hit but then he felt Dean's lips press against it softly, a tongue dart out to lick the soft hot skin. Hit, kiss, hit kiss, hit, lick. Over and over again until the kisses and licking faded out and it was just the sharp painful sting of the flogger again and again. Dean wasn't holding back anymore.

This was their escape. Their, well as funny as it sounded, their relaxation period. A break from everything except the pain, the pleasure. It's what they needed to vent from the world outside their motel room. The hunting, the hustling. Everything. They didn't do it a lot but when they did it was fast, hard and brutal. Both got what they needed from it. To reconnect to themselves and each other.

The pain was hard and Sam was panting hard through his nose, eyes clenched tightly shut. He could hear Dean panting like a racehorse behind him as well. Could basically feel the pleasure rolling off him in waves. When he got like this it was like all his senses were heightened. He groaned, grunted, gasped and cried out as Dean hit as hard as he could all over him. Back, sides, thighs and ass. He was one big pain. As far as he was concerned if anyone looked up pain in the dictionary right now they'd find a picture of him as he was now, bound, gagged and whipped. He couldn't stop the tears that wet his blindfold and raced each other down his cheeks. Tears of pain, happiness, pleasure. Release.

"God Sammy you are so fucking hot like this," hit, "I wish you could see yourself," hit, "Beautiful." Hit.

Sam's only reply was a soft keening noise that he couldn't stop from making. God it hurt! But it hurt so fucking good!

"You want me to fuck you don't you Sammy. Want me to fuck you so hard." It wasn't a question and they both knew it but Sam also knew that Dean wanted a direct answer. Breathing hard through his nose to get enough oxygen into his lungs to speak he yelled out, "Yes!" as loud and clear as he could past the gag. Because seriously, if Dean didn't fuck him now he was going to die.

"What was that Sammy? I didn't quite catch that?" Dean taunted, smirk evident in his voice. He was getting off on this. His control, Sam's complete lack of it.

Sam felt Dean press his chest against his back as he leaned over him and took off the gag telling Sam to beg for it. He could feel Dean's obvious arousal behind him. As soon as the gag was taken away he moved his jaw around trying to get rid of the stiffness from being open so long.

"Please, please Dean. I need you. I have to feel you in me. Please." Sam croaked out. He shuddered and tugged at his restraints when he felt Dean push one finger inside him.

"More. Beg me more for it Sammy." Dean groaned and wiggled his finger around brushing past Sam's good spot.

The younger Winchester cried out in pleasure then pain as his brother pushed the fingers of his other hand down onto the bruised skin of his back, "Please. God just, please. Dean fuck me. Now. Fuck me! Please, please I need you. I want to feel you come in me. Need it. So bad, oh god please Dean. Fuck me. _Please!_" Sam cried out when Dean pushed another finger into him and then another. It burned, sure, but it was such a good burn. Too much sensation, it was all too much. The throbbing, stinging pain covering his skin and Dean's fingers in his ass, rubbing against his prostate. He couldn't take much more, "_FUCK ME DEAN! PLEASE!!"_ he screamed out so loud his voice broke and he was sure that everyone in the motel, hell the county had heard him. But it had the effect he wanted so bad. Dean groaned and pulled his fingers out from him.

Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Dean pushed into him in one hard fast thrust. Neither of them were going to last and- Fuck! What the hell was that?! It hit again on his other ass cheek. Too hard to be Dean's hand, too big. Sam moaned in appreciation. Dean always did love that paddle, why would he think that he would get away with it only tickling him before?

"God Sammy so hot, so fucking tight. Yes, oh god yes! Going to fuck you right through the mattress little brother!" Dean half panted half grunted out as he thrusted in harder and faster, smacking Sam's ass with the paddle when he felt like it.

As for Sam himself he was way past coherent thought. Too much pain, too much pleasure. He pushed his face into the bed and tugged softly on his arms, still bound out in front of him. He was feeling lightheaded and he knew it was from his brain increasing the endorphins to deal with the pain and just fuck! He needed to come so bad! He couldn't touch himself and the way Dean had angled him he couldn't rub himself against the bed either. All he needed was a tiny bit of stimulation and he would come. Just a little damn it. Somewhere in his hazy brain he knew he was sobbing and drooling into the mattress as Dean ploughed into him from behind but he couldn't care less because it was all just so good. This was his release. Both of their release.

"Going to come, so hard. God so good Sammy always so good. Fuck!" Dean cried out as he came hard into his little brother grabbing Sam's hard cock and tugging it hard until Sam came with a hoarse scream.

Sam's limbs shook with exhaustion and post orgasmic bliss. Not to mention an endorphin high. To quote himself, 'so good!'. He felt Dean pull out of him then collapse next to him.

Both brothers laid panting and facing each other. Sam felt Dean's calloused hands trace the tear marks on his cheeks then move up to pull the blindfold off him. He blinked against the sudden invasion of light on his adjusting eyes.

"You with me Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice deep with concern and a little amusement, fingers caressing his baby brother's damp cheek.

Sam took a moment to reply, gathering as much saliva as he could in his dry mouth before rasping out a broken, "No."

Dean chuckled under his breath then got up. Sam watched him retrieve the key to the cuffs from the bedside table then move to set Sam free. The younger brother moved his heavy arms to his sides and smiled as Dean lightly rubbed the bruises on his wrists. Sam closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over and felt Dean move then come back a moment later pressing something wet and cool against his lips.

"Drink." Dean said and Sam did as he was told, moaning in relief as cool water entered his mouth and ran down his dry throat as he swallowed. He weakly pushed the bottle away from his lips when he'd had enough.

Drifting off he felt Dean move again once again, heard the lights click off and the door rattle as Dean double checked that it was locked then his brother was next to him once again, hands ghosting lightly over his bruised back.

Consciousness left Sam with Dean's words of, 'You were so good Sammy' and, 'I love you' ringing in his ears. The feel of a light kiss to his forehead.


End file.
